


The Rain Car

by Digi9797



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/pseuds/Digi9797
Summary: Tulip, One-One, and Atticus go through a car where it's constantly raining.





	The Rain Car

“_Get the door!!!_” said Tulip as she ran out of a train car with Atticus and One-One not far behind her, she slammed the door shut quickly as the monster that had been chasing them slammed against it, as soon as it realised it could no longer pursue the group it walked away, growling.

“Well, that was fun! Don’t you think so Miss Tulip?” said Glad-One.

“No! It was _not!!_” said Tulip as she pressed her back up against the door and slide down it, exhausted.

“I too found that adventure to be quite tiring.” said Atticus as he proceeded to lay beside her.

“Well, I had a blast!!”

“Good for you One-One.” said Tulip as her head began to bop up and down.

“It seems you’re more tired than me or One-One, we have been through quite a few cars, perhaps it’s time we took a break?”

“Nah I’m fine! We can keep going.” said Tulip as she stood up and headed across the bridge to the next car.

“Are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure! Besides, who knows the next car could be super relaxing.”

“Or it could be the most exciting adventure of our lives!!!” cheered Gald-One.

“Or that.”

The three stopped in front of the door Atticus and One-One waiting for Tulip to open it, she reached for the handles and opened it and was greeted by a wide grassy field that was currently being rained on.

“…Rain?”

“Rain!!” yelled Atticus, startling Tulip, as he ran into the car and proceed to bite at the rain as it fell.

“Atticus calm down it’s just rain!” chuckled Tulip as she bent down to pet him.

“M-My apologies I just….can’t help myself…”

“Haha! It’s ok.” said Tulip as she then looked around and found sitting beside the inside of the car by the door was an umbrella stand filled with different colored umbrellas.

“Huh, how convenient.” she said as she grabbed a red umbrella from the stand, she the picked up both One-One and Atticus and placed them in her backpack..

“Why are you putting us in your backpack Miss Tulip?” asked Glad-One.

“Well, you two are small so you might still get hit by rain even if you’re under the umbrella so I’m putting you in here so you are closer to the umbrella.”

“I see.” said Atticus, impressed.

“Well, let’s go.”

“Go where Miss Tulip? I don’t see the door anywhere.” said Glad-One, Tulip looked around and saw that there was a dirt path going across the field.

“I guess we’ll just follow this path.”

The trio followed the path which seemed to go on forever as the rain continue to come down and Tulip’s mind began to drift to things like her best friend Mikayla, school, her game, game design camp, her parents….home…

“Ugh!! Where’s the door?!”

“Is everything alright Tulip?”

“No!! Everything is _not_ alright!!! We’ve- _I’ve_ been walking forever and we _still_ haven’t reached the stupid door!! I’m exhausted!!!”

“Well, why don’t we sit down and-”

“Where?! There’s nowhere to sit it’s just a field!!”

“What about over there?” said Glad-One pointing to a small bus station that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

“What the- where'd that come from?”

“I’m not sure but it sure has excellent timing, let’s take a seat shall we? You did say you’re exhausted.” said Atticus.

“….I suppose…” Tulip walked over to the station, set the umbrella down in the nearby umbrella stand, took One-One and Atticus out of her backpack, and sat down on the bench.

“I wonder if we’ll see any buses come by.” said Atticus.

“I hope so, it’d beat walking.” said Tulip as she took off her boots to allow her feet sometime to breathe.

“Bleh! Your feet smell horrendous!!” said Atticus in disgust.

“Oh, sorry I guess they would smell worse with your nose, huh?” said Tulip as she put her boots back on.

“I don’t have a nose.” said Sad-One as Tulip rubbed the top of him.

The three of them sat there and waited for the rain to clear but kept coming and coming and coming, Tulip’s head began to bop up and down as she stared at the rain and this did not go unnoticed by Atticus.

“Are you all right Tulip? You seem tired.”

“I-I’m fine, really.” said Tulip but the yawn she let out gave her away.

“Tulip I know you want to get off this train as soon as possible but you really shouldn’t forgo your own heath to achieve that.”

“But I-”

“No buts! As your friend I can not go on watching you torture yourself like this anymore, so Tulip my friend I beg you, please rest.”

“…….Ok fine, but if a bus comes wake me up ok?” said Tulip as she proceeded to lay on the bench using her backpack as a pillow.

“Of course.”

_____________

“Tulip! Tulip wake up!!”

“H-Huh? Atticus?”

“There’s a bus Miss Tulip!!” cheered Glad-One.

“Wait really?!” said Tulip as she bolted up from the beach and looked to find a bus that was seemingly being driven by frog.

“Need a ride?” said the frog in a scratchy voice.

“Y-Yeah.” said Tulip as she stood and put on her backpack.

“Where to?”

“The door to the next car please.”

“…Get on.”

“Thank you?” said Tulip as she picked up One-One, boarded the bus, and took a seat.

“That everyone?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go then.” said the frog as he pulled the lever to close the door and drove down the path to the trio’s destination.

“How long do you think till we get to the door Miss Tulip?” asked Glad-One.

“Don’t know, hopefully not long.”

“Now that we have a faster way of getting there I’m sure we’ll get there in no time!” said Atticus with confidence.

“True.”

“By the way Tulip how was your nap? You were out for quite a while.”

“It was...nice.” said Tulip with a smile as she looked out the window to the rain that seemed to pour forever.

“That’s good, hopefully I won’t have to beg you rest in the future, will I?”

“No, you won’t.” said Tulip with a chuckle, as she rubbed his head.


End file.
